What Happened to My Idiot?
by FailingDemi
Summary: Future Fic. What happened to the innocent man that I knew as 'Tamaki-sempai? How did he get replaced by this...man...who is not like him at all? What happened to my idiot? TamaHaru.


A/N: I'm giving a shot at writing TamaHaru. I lost sense of where I was going here, so if it jumped around. xF Sorry. Yeah. It's weird. I don't really care about this. I think the storyline's kind of crappy. :F

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

Summary (Author's Notes Addition): Ten years later from the current storyline, Tamaki and Haruhi are married?! WHY?! o.o I dunno. And what's up with Tamaki anyways? Why's Haruhi eavesdropping on stuff? ...I really suck at summaries. :F

* * *

A twenty-five year old woman couldn't help but peek through the slight crack through the door. The brunette was listening intently on every word said by the men inside. Her brown orbs narrowed slightly as she heard the conversation.

Her hair was no longer in a boy style; it grew out and was lower than shoulder length. Bangs fell in her face, as the rest of her hair was kept up with a neat pin at the back of her head. Of course, she was eavesdropping on the conversation inside.

"This seems to be the best option, Naname-san," a smooth voice said from the inside. The peeking woman could see a blond, that was around her age, hand several stacks of paper to another man. The one who spoke gave a gentle and sophisticated smile. "I'll be sure that you won't regret this offer, and if you do, you may return these papers."

Naname leafed through the papers and nodded; he was satisfied. "That's fine, Suoh-san. I'll get these done."

They shook hands, and Naname had started to the door where the woman was standing. She immediately withdrew herself and fixed her posture so that she didn't look like she had been eavesdropping.

The door creaked open and the middle-aged man stepped out. "Hello," he said, before walking down the halls. She watched him disappear down the halls and turned to the door. She gasped suddenly when she saw two ocean blue eyes looking skeptically at her with a disgruntled frown.

"…Eavesdropping again…Haruhi?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Haruhi's eyes wandered somewhere else and she suddenly got interested in smoothing on the wrinkles on her skirt. The twenty-six year old continued, "I can't believe that someone in the likes of you would eavesdrop."

He removed his hand from the door frame and walked back inside with Haruhi tailing him. The man sat on his plush chair and took his mug nearby. Once the door closed behind her, did she talk. "Well…I was curious, sempai."

He took a sip from his coffee cup, and set it down on his table. "I'm not your sempai anymore."

She blinked and slightly blushed at her mistake. "Well, old habits die hard."

"We married last year. Shouldn't you get accustomed to calling me…Tamaki?" he asked placing the cup down on the glass surface of his desk. Suoh Tamaki gave a calculating stare at Haruhi, as he expected an answer.

"Well, _Tamaki_," Haruhi said, rolling her eyes at his certain pickiness. "I was just curious of your little pact."

"Anyways, Haruhi, putting that aside," Tamaki said smoothly, as he sat back in his seat. "There's a meeting or…party today and we'll get to see the others today."

Haruhi sighed and turned towards the door. "Yes, yes, Tamaki. I'll get home to get ready."

He smiled. "I'll see you then."

* * *

Haruhi never had the habit of eavesdropping on her husband's meetings and conversations. When she was done with a case that she had received, she would be walking around the Suoh Corp. and find out what Tamaki was doing.

Why?

The sudden change in his attitude. Before he was all ditzy and clumsy with himself, but now Tamaki was an excellent business man who earned the inheritance, his grandmother was the first to object however.

_'I wonder what caused him to change,'_ Haruhi mused. She hadn't seen the blond man between the time when he graduated and to the time when he proposed to her. That was probably the time of his transformation. And because of his sudden change, Ranka had to, reluctantly, let his daughter go to a man other than himself.

Haruhi was astounded by Tamaki's different personality. He was solemn, gentle, loving, and mature from his immature antics. Tamaki had other ways of protecting his wife from verbal attacks, instead of screeching and yelling for a punishment.

She admitted that she liked the new Tamaki, but sometimes she can't help but feel that she wants the old one back. Tamaki had matured into someone she had always wanted him to be, but the childish, ultra-smiling, optimistic Tamaki was something that she missed.

The brunette kept walking down the halls until she had bumped into someone. She quickly broke out her thoughts, "Excuse me."

"Oh…Haruhi," an almost familiar voice said. She looked up and met onyx eyes that were peering down at her. "What brings you here?"

"Kyouya-sempai, I didn-"

She was met with a frowning face. "I'm not your sempai anymore."

"Sorry, my habit sticks."

"We're adults now and we're not in school anymore. Shouldn't you be become familiar with just calling me Kyouya?" he asked skeptically. Haruhi blinked at him before she noticed that he was giving a stare.

"Sorry, Kyouya," she muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah yes," he pushed up his spectacles and looked forward. "I have a meeting with Tamaki concerning something. It's something that you don't have to eavesdrop on."

Haruhi sweat dropped. Her brown orbs glided to somewhere else than the Ohtori. Continuing with his conversation, Kyouya said. "You should get home and prepare."

"Yes, yes, I'm going to do that."

Kyouya gave a smile and a wave before leaving. "I'll see you there."

Haruhi stood there in silence staring as Kyouya was walking down the halls. Her mind was blank and reeling. Somehow Kyouya sounded very familiar. Her mind allowed herself to remember the conversation in which they had just minutes before. Oh.

OH.

Wait…

WHAT?

She was left gaping at Kyouya's back, and her eyes twitched. Sudden possibilities flew into her head and Haruhi was left there dumbfounded. Kyouya could be the possible teacher for Tamaki's personality transformation!

Well…

That's what she thought. She saw a 'Kyouya' in Tamaki, maybe it's because he hung out with the Ohtori too much. That was a possibility.

Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts abruptly and her mind went to the 'party'. "That's right, I have to get ready for it," she muttered.

* * *

Maybe cross dressing during her years in Ouran had affected her somehow.

No?

Really?

Haruhi never thought that she would grimace at the sight of a dress. She found herself attracted to Tamaki's suits in the closet; she wanted to dress in that, not in a sophisticated white dress.

It was always like this. Haruhi had become picky of dresses; she was too used to feminine skirts and suits than dresses for formal occasions. Haruhi took the white dress out from her closet and stared at it.

"I would never fit this," Haruhi mused as she stared at the expensive silk material. The curves of the dress, she said, would never fit with hers. It was a spaghetti strapped dress that came with a half-cut brown tan jacket.

It ended at her knees, and if the party would take place indoors. She knew that she would get a stomach ache soon. Haruhi looked at it and frowned. A gentle slam of the door didn't bother her one bit as she tossed aside the clothes onto the queen-sized bed.

"Sem-…Tamaki," she corrected herself, as her fingers were looking for another dress to wear. "What were you thinking about that dress? It would never fit me."

The blond behind her silently picked up the silk dress, and said nonchalantly. "I'm sure you're lying again."

Shivers crept up her spine and she turned around to look at Tamaki with her brown eyes. Haruhi blinked and stared at him with a frown. "I'm sure you're very wrong, Tamaki," she fired back. Tamaki was staring at her with a stoic face, obviously…Haruhi won.

They always seemed to play this game. Whenever Haruhi would refuse to wear a dress, Tamaki would have to force her. The game was always verbal nothing physical or rash. Except this time, the twenty-six year old narrowed his eyes at his wife.

"Haruhi, you will wear it," he demanded. She was taken back by what he had said. Usually Tamaki would never demand her to do anything…that just sounded a little like Kyouya. It was blatant now, Tamaki took after Kyouya.

The horrors.

She would have to live with a Kyouya-like Tamaki for the rest of her life. Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts when he had lunged at her, the dress in hand. Tamaki pinned her against to wall quite rashly. A strange glint was in his ocean blue eyes.

Haruhi's eyes widened, as his hands didn't allow her to leave.

Nah, it wasn't lust, it was pure mischief. It was something that she would see in the twin's eyes.

She gasped.

Oh god, the twins influenced him too?

"What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes wandering to his hand which clenched the dress. "Tamaki! What are you-"

In a fluid motion, Tamaki had jammed the dress onto her, over her bathrobe. He took a step back from her and admired it. Tamaki smirked. "Liar, it fits." He placed a hand on Haruhi's head and smiled. "You're not fat."

…Mori?

Maybe he took after the tall senior as well. The gentleness side of Tamaki probably explained that he took it after Mori. Probably. Haruhi narrowed her eyes at the white dress that had weird bulges where her bathrobe underneath was.

"Your taste in fashion is very…"

"Good? Yes?" Tamaki asked hopefully. He threw aside his coat and pulled the tie off from his blouse. "Hikaru and Kaoru wanted you to wear that tonight."

"Oh," Haruhi said, immediately taking off the white dress. "That explains the fashion sense."

"They would absolutely throw a fit if you don't wear it," Tamaki said calmly. "As well we got a lot of cake and many sweets there, so we can enjoy ourselves. I guess."

Honey.

Sort of like Honey, he would bring up the topic of cake at every party to her. So that she was so sure that he was taking after the cake-loving little blond. Wait, in this Tamaki…

_'There's a part of the Host Club,'_ Haruhi came to conclude. She shot Tamaki a suspicious stare. _'If so…'_

"What are you thinking about?" he suddenly asked, their distance suddenly closing. Haruhi was used to the closeness; after all she was his wife and had lived with him for around a year. The brunette just shrugged and moved away from Tamaki.

"I'm going to get into this," she stated bluntly, secluding herself in their large bathroom. As Haruhi removed the pin that held her hair up, dark brown hair fell down on her shoulders. She heard a clear voice outside of the door.

"Really, Haruhi. If you're worried about Kyouya or the twins, they're fine."

Haruhi paused in the middle of untying the sash around her bathrobe. "Of course, I'm not worried about them."

_'I'm more concerned of your behavior…'_

"Are you lying again, Haruhi? It's a bad habit, don't take after the twins."

Her eyebrows twitched, as she slipped the white material off her shoulders, "I'm not."

That sounded like Mori's gentle scolding. Haruhi shuddered once her bare skin met the cold air in the bathroom, also because her husband was acting strange for the past year and only now she noticed his weird behavior.

"Did something happen today?"

"Oh, no, Tamaki," she said sarcastically. "It's fine! Really, work went smooth."

_'...Except, I can't help but think you're not…Tamaki,'_ she thought as she grabbed the dress.

K-chak

Since when did the doorknob move? Haruhi blinked.

Haruhi's eyes blasted open once she saw that it opened.

"You're acting-" Tamaki's face peered in and she stared at him with a sign of surprise. He was speechless. "…"

They shared an awkward silence that is until…

Her face exploded into red, and she slammed the door, shoving him out.

SLAM

"TAMAKI!" she screamed/yell, or did whatever a Haruhi would do. Her bare back was against the door. Why the hell was there a key to the bathroom anyways?

Haruhi couldn't believe that he got a peek at her, she liked being secretive about her body. She was thankful that she was wearing her underwear or else he would've gotten a nosebleed. She hastily placed on her white dress and pulled the door open.

"Haruhi, it was a mistake, I thought you were done," Tamaki said nervously, holding his hands up in defense. He slowly took a step back from the glare that his wife was giving him. His eyes were now distracted on her dress. "Hey…that actually looks good on you. I thought the two would make it…indecent looking."

The blush on her face started to recede as she stared at the slight red on his cheeks. Haruhi didn't know when she started noticing when people were utterly embarrassed, but she just realized the slight blush on his face.

_'…He's not going to say that I'm cute?'_ Haruhi asked herself, half-disappointed. Why was she paying attention to these things now? And not before?

"I should take a bath, shouldn't I?" Tamaki asked as he just unbuttoned the first few buttons on his blouse. He walked over to the closet and looked through it. Haruhi had silently been watching him look for something to wear.

Something white caught her eyes and she immediately pushed Tamaki aside to grab it. "This…" she said staring at the white tuxedo. "You still have this?"

"…I guess," he said while scratching the back of his neck. Tamaki recognized the strange glint in her eyes as she stared at him. His features fell into a light frown as he snatched it away from her. Haruhi stared at the white tuxedo that was owned by Tamaki when Eclair came."No, Haruhi, you can't wear this."

Haruhi slumped as she started to rummage in his closet. "Tamaki, you have a lot of things from the Host Club…"

"Well, I guess I never cleared out my closet," Tamaki joked lightly as he pulled out a white suit. He walked towards the bathroom and closed the door with a small slam. Haruhi only sat at the table as she listened to the shower go on.

She grabbed a comb and treaded it through her hair. _'…He's really different.'_

* * *

"Haruhi, ready?" Tamaki asked once he stepped out from the bathroom. He adjusted his suit and walked towards her with a patient smile. "It looks fine, Haruhi, you don't need make up."

The brunette clipped a fancy pin into her hair and stood up from the chair. She smiled and her pink lips were unblemished from lipstick. "I know."

On the outside she seemed to be smiling, but inside she wasn't. Tamaki nodded as they made their way out from the lone modern house. The house was very much similar to the modern style, it wasn't too small or too big. Haruhi didn't see too much maids in pink dresses around and butlers weren't there.

The twosome made their way outside to a limousine where a chauffer was waiting. As they slid into the seat, Tamaki muttered over to her. "It's just a business party, and it'll end soon." He smiled. "You'll get out of that dress real quick."

Haruhi nodded and looked away her brown eyes slightly irritated. _'He always gets everything wrong.'_

* * *

"Haruhi, if any guy dares hit on you, make sure I know," Tamaki said seriously, his brows furrowed. He clutched the woman's shoulders with his hands. "I'll make sure they get shoved off my list of business associates-"

"Please don't drag your business into social affairs, I can defend myself," she muttered, as she took off the blonde's hands from her shoulders. Feeling that Tamaki was giving her a doubtful stare, Haruhi added. "I have the twins and Kyouya to back me up. So I'm perfectly fine."

He remained silent but had to succumb to her reassuring smile. Tamaki nodded and started to walk in through the doors. "But remember; tell me if someone verbally or physically harasses you."

"Yeah," Haruhi muttered, as she walked in with him. In a second Tamaki was crowded by a bunch of business men and were completely isolated in the crowd. The neglected woman continued on into the area.

People were talking about business this and business that. She recognized many as former students of Ouran, but they hadn't noticed Haruhi. Not that her gender wasn't made known, everyone couldn't believe that a cute girl would blossom into a highly attractive blunt woman. Among the crowd, Haruhi could see a pink ribbon bob up and down through the crowd.

Quickly walking over to the pink ribbon, Haruhi caught the person with a pat on the shoulder. The light brown-haired woman turned around in question and stared at Haruhi for a while, hardly remembering her at all. "Renge-kun…hello?" she said with a nervous smile. The woman lit up and took Haruhi's hands.

"Haruhi-chan, oh my gosh, I thought I couldn't recognize you!" Renge exclaimed. The former manager looked Haruhi up and down admiring how the white dress captured Haruhi's beauty. "You actually look like a woman now!"

"…I guess so," Haruhi mumbled, while looking at herself. "Days were better when I was a male…"

"Oh really? Oh look, it's Kyouya-sama," Renge said, looking through the crowd. Haruhi looked in the same direction but saw no one that looked like Kyouya, she turned to see where Renge's eyes were fixed on.

"Where?"

"Over there!"

Haruhi's eyebrows scrunched together. "Eh?"

And Renge took off in a fast walk towards the Ohtori who was still hidden in the crowds. Haruhi blinked where the pink ribbon was and as the crowd started to disappear, she saw it. Kyouya was actually there and was conversing with Renge with the usual stoic face on.

_'…How did she know?'_ Haruhi had to think, as she wandered away from the two.

Ohtori Kyouya had inherited the company after his father had retired. He could balance the wide variety of businesses that his company owned and not to mention he was brilliant. Kyouya was handsome and single, so it resulted in a lot of women drooling over him. However…he made it clear that he would stay single because just having a spouse would get in the way.

Haruhi had worried about him because of his irregular patterns of sleep and meals, so she had Tamaki talk to him about getting a helper. And that's where Renge comes in. She became his assistant, and took a fair share of the load that Kyouya had. Her job made Kyouya's work a lot bearable, and they're…very…good…friends..?

A light pat on the shoulder broke her out of her thoughts, and she turned to see two identical faces.

"Haruhi, is that you?!" the both of them exclaimed as they examined her head to toe. Haruhi couldn't blame them for their…behavior; they hadn't seen her in so long.

"You're wearing our dress, I see," Kaoru said as he stared at the white material on her body.

Haruhi muttered while staring down at herself, "Tamaki forced it on me."

The twins' eyebrows arched up and they glanced at each other before looking at her. "Oh really? Tamaki's that forceful?"

Haruhi found her smile falter and her spirits dimmed slightly when she heard their title for her husband. The twins, obviously, grew out of their nickname for the blond. And if they had grew out of that, than…

"Well, Haruhi, we have to go and talk to Tamaki about our company," Hikaru said, as he took Kaoru by the arm. They waved at her before walking off. Haruhi only blinked and sat on a chair nearby.

Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. They both inherited the Hitachiin Co. and had been at the top of the popular fashion designs for the past years Not to mention that the people behind the major succession of the brand were both young and both men. They were both stunningly attractive and their true personalities behind the devil masks are alluring as well. And many women wanted to be the wife of one of the fashion designer.

The twins kept their goal very outspoken to the world that they won't court any women unless they come with another half and if they could crack the 'Which one is the Hikaru-kun' game. Haruhi said to them that their goal was a difficult criterion to meet. She doubted that there will be any set of female twins in Japan, if there was, they could probably never find out who was Hikaru and Kaoru.

They just shrugged and said to her: "It can be possible."

She was done wondering if the twins will die single and done worrying if they weren't taking their jobs seriously. Haruhi's mind wandered to Honey and Mori…she hadn't seen them in a long time, but Kyouya assured her that they were too busy training their dojos to come out to parties.

Haruhi sighed and cupped her face with his hand. _'Maybe I worry too much…'_

She stood up from the chair and decided to go outside for a breather. Haruhi's ears finally feel at peace, it was far away from the inaudible murmurs of the people inside. She stretched and looked at the setting sun.

"Mm…it looks very beautiful," she said to herself as silence consumed the whole lot. Walking down the steps, Haruhi began to explore the very large garden next to the hall where everyone met. Haruhi strolled through the gardens, occasionally a gust of wind would blow at her nipping her skin cold.

"KYAAAAAA!! HELP!!"

Haruhi snapped out of her light stupor once someone had screamed. She immediately took off into a run and she heard another scream. Her heels were bothering her like heck, she wasn't used to running in high-heels. After a sharp turn and another scream, Haruhi saw a teenager who was shivering behind an older woman…whom she identified as…

"Get away, Himaro-san!" the woman threatened. "I'm warning you."

"Ha, you're gorgeous, dear," the man said, as he tried to reach for her arm. It sent her crashing onto the ground with a slight scream. "And cute when you squeal."

"Renge-kun," Haruhi muttered to herself as she dashed towards the assaulter. The strong-headed woman had whacked the man in the head with her handbag. "Get your hands off them! Keep your hands to yourself."

"Haruhi-chan!" Renge cried in relief. Haruhi's attention slid to her friend and she turned around.

"Are you alright? You didn't get hurt right?"

"I'm fine." She turned to the girl behind her. "Go get help."

"That's good," Haruhi breathed, she had momentarily forgotten the man. That was until something grabbed her skinny arm roughly, Haruhi gasped at the pain she felt when the owner pulled her towards him.

"Haruhi-chan!"

She ended up in the arms of the assailant and a rough hand caressed her cheek. Haruhi felt the man whisper in her ear, "You're actually not bad yourself. In fact you're better than that chick. You're a catch, and you're really…" He purred. "Sexy."

Haruhi shuddered, as she tried to break out of his grasp. That was the word she wasn't used to hear, she was used to everything else but she avoided using or hearing that word. "Yeah, and get off," she said, her brows furrowing.

"Fiesty one, eh?"

Haruhi's eyebrows twitched as she tried to get something in her purse. Her fingers dug inside of the pouch as she looked for the usual bottle of peppermint spray. Haruhi struggled to get the man's arms off her. She gripped a pen. "I said get off! Your hands are ruining my dress!"

His hands started to wander to her chest region; Haruhi snapped. "Don't touch me!!" Haruhi yelled, as the pen she had made a deep scratch into the man's skin.

Haruhi distanced herself from the man, and stepped back. The brunette felt Renge stand up next to her. The man examined his arm which had a deep scratch. "You bitch!"

He started to run towards Haruhi with his fists clenched. He came nearer and then the punch came, a scream was cried, and Renge fell to the floor and rolled a considerably distance away from her. At last Renge came to a stop, her back to Haruhi. Haruhi's eyes widened as she realized that Renge took the hit for her.

"Reng-" Haruhi started, she couldn't turn to look at her friend before someone grabbed her and pulled her off from the ground. Haruhi's hands were tightly gripping the man's wrist as he had lifted her off the floor with ease.

"You're quite head-strong for a woman," he said, anger lacing every word dangerously. He brought her close to him. "And I bet that you can't do anything with these flimsy arms of yours."

Haruhi scowled as she felt that breathing was getting harder for her. When she thought she would pass out from the lack of air, Haruhi had brought her knee up to kick the man in the stomach. It didn't do her good, because she fell on to the floor and rolled slightly until friction stopped her.

Some of Haruhi's brown hair had escaped from its pin and pooled on the ground. She saw that Renge had been knocked unconscious and she was alone with this…pervert. Haruhi coughed, her lungs were demanding for air. Black started to edge around the corner of her eyes.

"You-"

"HARUHI!" Her head jerked up to see that Tamaki had just kicked the guy in the head and away from her. The blond landed on his feet and immediately knelt besides Haruhi, concern painted on his face. "Are you alright?! What happened?!"

"Ta…maki…" she whispered before she fainted.

* * *

Haruhi's eyes fluttered open to meet the ceiling, she last remembered of blacking out and…

"R-Renge…kun…" she muttered, as her brain registered what happened.

"She got taken care of by Kyouya," a voice answered next to her. Haruhi's eyes wandered to the figure in the dim light. A warm soft hand reached towards her and cradled her cheek, caressing it gingerly. Tamaki had long gotten out of his black coat, and his tie was sloppy on his blouse. He asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Haruhi said, as she sat up from the bed. Tamaki had been sitting on the side of the bed staring at her with worried blue eyes.

"You shouldn't have fought when you hardly know how to protect yourself," Tamaki scolded, Haruhi only looked at him with her usual stubborn eyes. "Why…do you need to make me worry?"

"Renge-kun was in trouble," she responded bluntly. Tamaki's eyes narrowed as he clutched Haruhi's shoulder tightly making her wince. "O-Ow…"

He didn't pay attention once to her small whimper, but only retorted, "Haruhi, you always throw yourself in the face of danger! You don't care if you get hurt, but I care!"

"I-I…" she muttered, ignoring the pain on her arms. "…wasn't thinking, Tamaki…" Her big eyes met his narrowed ones. "Sorry."

He softened under her gaze and his hands fell from her arms. "You worried me; I'm not saying that it was wrong to protect Renge. You're a woman; you can't take on a man alone." Tamaki's eyes grew into an icy blue. "You have to think sometimes before you jump into situations where you get hurt."

Haruhi stiffened, and gave him a hard stare. She wouldn't object to him about how he was being a sexist, he was right after all. Tamaki proved her wrong ten years ago; she doesn't wield physical power but verbal.

In fights however, she can't do anything.

Which was why Tamaki as scolding her now.

There was silence as they were staring hard at each other it could almost pass off as a dangerous glare between lovers.

Lovers…

Haruhi wondered how she actually fell in love with this man. He was gentle, sweet, polite, slightly demanding, everything that she wanted to have in her spouse. And strangely, Tamaki had fit the criterion.

He would show the little signs of the used to be ditzy Tamaki in little mishaps and mistakes. But she had lived with someone who had given her no trouble.

Tamaki was the first to give in to their staring contest. It looked like she was glaring out from her tears, but her eyes weren't teary. The blonde stroked her cheek with the back of his finger and his other arm wrapped around her slim waist.

"…Just don't scare me anymore," he said, pulling her into a warm hug. She returned the hug and sighed into his chest. "You worried me when the girl ran back inside…she told us that you and Renge were in trouble."

Still having her small arms wrapped around his chest, she blinked before pulling away from him. "What happened to the man?"

Tamaki frowned at her sudden curiosity of the fate of the pervert. "…He was dealt with."

"What happened?"

"His social record was scarred and not only that, he was hospitalized," Tamaki bluntly pointed out. Haruhi sweat dropped and looked at Tamaki.

"What did the twins and Kyouya do this time?" she asked weakly. Haruhi's eyes wheeled away. "I should've known this; they did almost the exact same thing ten years ago…"

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki asked, raising his eyebrows. "The twins helped me cut the party short, and Kyouya had the ambulance come for Renge and the man; they seemed to have bruises and scratches that needs to be tend to. I insisted that you go home instead of having medical attention."

Haruhi stared at him, and her eyes grew large. "You hospitalized him?!"

He shrugged it away and muttered, "It was nothing."

She bit her lower lip and looked away. Maybe the clumsy and ever-optimistic Tamaki was gone forever. Maybe the Host Club did influence Tamaki to have a personality that overrode his old behavior.

"Tamaki…are you an idiot?"

"W-What?" he sputtered, him being taken back from her question. "What are you saying?"

Haruhi's brown orbs traveled to Tamaki's deep blue ones as if looking for the old Tamaki in them. "Nevermind, that was a stupid question to ask you."

She stood up and turned away from him. "I'm going to go downstairs for a drink."

Arms wrapped around her small frame and pulled her close to him. Tamaki rested his head on Haruhi's shoulders and she felt his hot breath cascade down her neck. Very casually he buried his face into her silky brown hair and asked softly.

"Haruhi...what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Tamaki turned her around and looked at her seriously; his grip on Haruhi's arms tightened but she didn't complain. "You're doing it again, you're bottling up your feelings. You're not expressing yourself correctly-"

"You're a hypocrite," Haruhi deadpanned, staring into his eyes. "I'm not the only one bottling up my feelings here."

"What are you talking about?" Tamaki demanded. They stayed silent, Haruhi staring into his eyes as hard as she could...waiting and wanting the old Tamaki to resurface.

"I'm not the only one not expressing myself. I'll show you. Can we?" Haruhi asked, keeping their eye contact. Tamaki seemed taken back slightly with confusion and his grip on his wife's arms relaxed.

Without warning, the twenty-six year old was pushed onto the bed, Haruhi was staring down at him from the top. Tamaki asked nonchalantly, "Is this what you want?"

Haruhi's hands planted itself on his chest, and she sat on him while staring expressionalessly at him. "No, Tamaki." Haruhi blinked and then corrected herself, "I mean..._Sempai_."

Tamaki flinched uncomfortably at the nickname. Haruhi leaned close to him and stared deeper into his eyes.

"Tamaki...sempai," Haruhi said again, only to see that his reaction was far more than a wince. He had started to growl angrily, the rumble rising from his throat and coming from his gritted teeth.

She blinked her brown eyes before their positions switched quite quickly. Haruhi landed painfully on her back and a weight was pressing down against her, keeping her pinned on the bed. Tamaki had a clear frown on his face.

"Don't ever call me that, Haruhi," he said in a pained voice. "It brings bad memories."

"Bad memories? Are you calling the Host Club a bad memory?" Haruhi demanded, taking slight offense to what he said. "I will not tolerate you saying that, sempai."

"I told you to stop calling me that."

"I will if you tell me why."

"No."

A strained face appeared on Haruhi's features and she stared at him slightly hurt. "Tamaki. Stop it."

"Stop what?" he asked, staring down at her angrily. "You're the one who started this, and I intend to finish it, whether you like it or not."

"Oh, is that so?" she replid heatedly. "We both know we hate this. So stop now before it turns into anything drastic." Her eyes started to glaze, but she kept a determined face. "If this keeps on any longer, divorce may be our last talk."

Tamaki bit his lower lip and frustratedly gave into Haruhi's heated stare. He got off from her body and sat on the bed, his gaze transfixed on the wall. Haruhi propped herself up with her arm and gave a side glance at the frustrated man.

"Stop hiding, sempai," she replied bluntly. Tamaki only cast a glance at her before looking back at the wall. Haruhi crawled over to Tamaki to have a look in his eyes. "Is it because you're ashamed of...your old self?"

Tamaki sighed and then glanced away. "...I was an idiot ten years ago," he started in a soft voice. "Everyone saw me as one...and...you did also."

Haruhi gulped guiltily. "I...I'm sorry, Tamaki..."

He laughed dryly and his eyes became distant, "It's alright, Haruhi. It's just the truth. I was so close to losing you to Hikaru, and even closer to Kyouya." He shook his head that caused the golden tresses on his head to wave. "I didn't know what to do."

"And so...you changed...for me?"

"Precisely my point. I figured that if I turned into a man that has all positive attributes of the club, then maybe you would accept me," Tamaki said, steepling his fingers together. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Since you liked the new me, I kept the apperance up."

"Was that why I haven't seen you until last year?"

"I was off in France," Tamaki smiled. "My mother was going to pass away so I decided to tell her that I was going to get married. That was the least I could do for her...she was very happy when I told her."

"I'm so sorry..."

Tamaki nodded and he stood up from the bed. "But! When I came back I noticed that your behavior had changed slightly. You love eavesdropping, am I right?" He asked wth a wink. Haruhi blushed slightly and looked away.

"I was wondering why you were so...so different."

"I guess you hate me now, since you know that I've been trying to act like the perfect husband," Tamaki said depressingly as he started his way towards the door. "Sorry for acting, Haruhi, but please don't take it that I've been playing with only your feelings. I truly do love you very much."

"No, wait- Tamaki!" Haruhi cried, grabbing the tail of Tamaki's shirt before he disappeared out the door. He stopped and looked at her confusedly. "I...don't hate you. In fact, I miss the old you! I just want you to turn back."

She sighed and looked down at the ground. Saying very quietly she said, "What happened to my idiot?"

He stayed silent.

"The one who's selfless about himself, kind, immature, always optimistic, too childish, too easy to please, and who is very...very...idiotic..." Haruhi stared at the floor and admitted. "I miss that Tamaki. I miss _'Tamaki-sempai'_."

The Suoh only stared at silence and looked away. "I..."

"That's fine, Tamaki," Haruhi said, as she yanked the black tie on Tamaki's shirt, pulling him down. Her eyes glinted strangely. "I thought of ways on getting _'Tamaki-sempai'_ back. Even though it would only be for a moment."

Haruhi's lips brushed against Tamaki's ones, and it became a brief warm kiss.

Tamaki was surprised when Haruhi pulled away from him. "Haruhi...that was the first time you ever kissed me willingly..." he said, touching his lips with his fingers. There was a long silence before his hand started to cover half of his face. A blush exploded on his face. "Y-You...surprised me..."

Tamaki was still sensitive to touch, Haruhi realized. She decided to push his old behavior farther. Haruhi smiled at him. "Has anyone said that you looked so cute when you blush?"

This caused Tamaki's face to redden more and he looked away sharply. _"D-Don't say that!" _

She giggled and kissed Tamaki on the lip again, making his face to become redder. Haruhi dragged the frozen Tamaki out through the door. "Naa, why don't we have dinner, sempai?" Haruhi ignored the 'Don't call me sempai' mutter from him.

"I..." he said. Haruhi thought of a very uncharacteristic comment that would make his face turn redder.

"And then after dinner," she smiled seductively at him, which was strange for Tamaki. Haruhi said in a low whisper, "We can keep ourselves busy tonight with..._activities_..."

"H-Haruhi..."

"Mm?"

"You know...that I'll run..." Tamaki said, his face being covered by his hand.

"I'll tie you up."

Silence.

"Hey, hey! Tamaki, where are you going?"

* * *

A/N: FORGIVE ME!! FOR I DO NOT KNOW WHERE I WAS GOING WITH THIS. Dang...That was loong and ended strangely. o.O Yeah, yeah. Long...and has a pathetic ending. D:

Drats. Oh wells, till next time!

-Ja!


End file.
